


The son of the owl

by Lightning_kal



Series: What the hell is a Stiles? [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mención de los 7 de la profecía, Nike angel of victory, Spoilers de "La casa de Hades", Spoilers de "La marca de Atenea", Spoliers de "Sangre del Olimpo", Stiles Feels, Stiles son of Atenea
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó con el clima y se propago como una enfermedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The son of the owl

**Author's Note:**

> El mundo de “Teen Wolf” así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> Así como Rick Riordan es el creador del mundo de "Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo" igual que de sus personajes, yo dolo los tomo prestados para que encarnen esa desquiciada historia que se me ha ocurrido.  
> Espero no ofender a nadie.  
> Este fic es la primera parte de una serie de fic donde nuestro amado Stiles es mas especial de lo que ya es de por si.

Beacon Hills siempre ha sido una ciudad muy rara,  enserio, esto va más allá de los hombres lobo, en una ocasión un repartidor de pizza desapareció cuando hacia una entrega solo para reaparecer una semana después sin saber dónde había estado ese tiempo y además con las pizzas calientes, como recién hechas.

Pero dejando eso de lado incluso Stiles cuya vida se llenó de sucesos inexplicables desde que su mejor amigo fue mordido por un hombre lobo psicópata (alias Peter Hale) tenía que admitir que recientemente las cosas estaban empeorando. Todo comenzó con el clima y se propago como una enfermedad.

**_“Aquí Stan Thomson reportando para Star Tv y al público en general. La guardia costera junto a las autoridades de protección civil del estado de California han activado las alarmas de emergencia contra el fuerte oleaje y marea alta que se está presentado en las playas de california, hasta el momento no hay pérdidas humanas, solo materiales que ya ascienden a un millón de dólares. Se aconseja a la ciudadanía a que evite los puntos costeros por su propio bienestar. La marina ya se ha presentado para evacuar a los habitantes cercanos a estas zonas...”_ **

_ ¡Qué mal!, los chicos y yo estábamos planeando ir a la playa estas vacaciones_ dijo Stiles tras su padre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala mirando las noticas.

_ ¿Con permiso de quién?_ pregunto el sheriff lanzando una mirada a su hijo que ahora estaba recargado contra el sofá sonriéndole socarronamente.

_Bueno son mis últimas vacaciones antes de la universidad pensé que podíamos acampar en la playa y todo eso, claro que te iba a pedir permiso antes_ se disculpó.

_Pues tendrán que cambiar sus planes, el clima esta rarísimo_ suspiro apagando la televisión que había pasado del reporte del clima al debate sobre las futuras votaciones a presidente de la nación_ no solo el mar esta rebelde, ya van seis tornados en lo que lleva de este mes _  dice mostrando un periódico a Stiles donde se lee el titular en letras grandes.

**_23 de junio 2016 ALMENOS SEIS TORNADOS TOCAN TIERRA EN ILINOIS ESTE MES DAÑOS EN PUEBLOS RURALES…_ **

_ Lo sé, aquí las cosas no están mejor, esta nublado todo el tiempo, los chicos están extraños, como si algo malo estuviese pasando pero no saben qué_ y era agotador porque todo este tiempo él tenía que estar cargando con el peso de la manada, incluso Lydia estaba actuando extraña, eufórica a momentos luego se convertía en una estatua atenta a algo, Stiles tenía miedo de preguntar que escuchaba con sus poderes de Banshee. Dios lo estaban volviendo loco, Scott estaba todo el tiempo recorriendo el pueblo en busca de algo mal, Derek estaba tan sobreprotector que no lo deja ni abrir una lata de soda por sí mismo y por alguna razón los demás seres sobrenaturales que habitaban en el pueblo habían desaparecieron, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

_Esperemos que no pase nada malo, ¿Estas bien hijo?_ pregunto el sheriff al ver a su hijo decaído y un tanto ojeroso.

_Sí solo, solo no he dormido muy bien últimamente_ la expresión del sheriff cambio a preocupada, escriturando a Stiles en busca de nuevos rastros de que algo iba mal.

_ ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? ¿Se lo has dicho a Scott o a Derek?_ Stiles suspiro evitando rodar los ojos.

_Si, bueno, no importa mucho ni siquiera las recuerdo, solo son un efecto del Adderall_ se apresuró a decir Stiles rascándose la nuca.

_ ¿Seguro?_ dijo levantándose del sofá haciendo un gesto de dolor aun viendo a su hijo al otro lado.

_Si, es cosa de nada, trabajaras esta noche?_ pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

_No, pero revisare unos documentos

_Ok, pues no te entretengo, tratare de dormir, mañana la manada tiene entrenamiento y asi como están ocuparan de alguien que haga de réferi, buenas noches papa_ se despidió subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

_Buenas noches hijo_ grito mientras lo miraba huir a su habitación.

…

El sueño llego rápido como venía haciendo desde hace un tiempo, dos meses para ser certero, acurrucándolo placenteramente en sus brazos como cuando era niño y su madre le abrazaba hasta que no podía pensar en nada más que el delicado olor del  su perfume. Sin embargo como había dicho a su padre pronto la pesadilla le asalta violentamente. Le arrastra por un hueco oscuro y aunque se aferra no era capaz de escapar, cae y cae cada vez más profundo, el vértigo le hace saltar el corazón, siente como le recorren un par de lágrimas las mejillas. El fondo nunca llega pero el curso de la caída cambia ahora camina por un pasillo aún más oscuro con susurros gélidos a sus lados. Ni siquiera era ingles lo que creía escuchar y su voz. La voz de su madre tan nítida como el día que murió.

Llamándolo por su nombre, su verdadero nombre, ese que es tan horrible que solo dicho de labios de la mujer que le dio la vida se oiría hermoso, el viento gélido le roza la mejilla. Aullidos a su alrededor le recorren la piel como fuego, conoce esos aullidos, su manada exige su presencia. Su corazón late más fuerte, su sentido de lealtad le urge que corra con ellos pero la oscuridad lo aleja cada vez más.

Escucha pasos, muchos pasos, demasiado cercanos unos de otros, como aguijones contra la tierra, la tierra es blanda donde pisa, ríe y esa risa le eriza la piel a Stiles.

_Ven pequeña lechuza_ dice esa voz a su espalda, los pazos son más cercanos cada vez _ te arrancare las plumas una a una…

Tiene miedo, está justo detrás de él, personas discuten, las escucha pero no sabes dónde están, Stiles quisiera pedirles que lo alejen de la voz a su espalda pero no puede hablar. Toda algo con las manos. Es tibio suave, es su madre, no entiendo como lo sabe pero es así y esa idea le causa bienestar, pero a sus alrededor las personas siguen discutiendo y su manada sigue aullando la voz respira en su cuello.

Dice su nombre.

Dice su nombre.

Dice su nombre.

Despierta sobresaltado, son las tres de la madrugada y su habitación esta en penumbras salvo por luz de la luna que se cola por la ventana, su frente esta mojada tiene mucho calor a pesar de que esta nublado y el rocío acaban de caer. Stiles se levanta torpemente para ir al baño. Había mentido a su padre, no solo no había dicho nada a Scott si no que recordaba cada uno de los sueños, todos eran iguales de perturbadores, aunque lo que escuchaba variaba un poco, cosa que no mejoraba las cosas.

Su reflejo en el espejo del baño le regresa una imagen conocida aunque no tan empeorada como en los tiempos cuando lo poseyó el nogitsune, tenía que tener cuidado. Como nota personal se recordó visitar a Deaton o a Marín para descartar la posibilidad de un posible regreso de su astuto amigo.

Estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando escucho susurros, por un momento se asustó al pensar que eran los mismo que escuchaba en sus sueños pero pronto lo descarto. Los susurros provenían del piso de abajo, era la voz de su padre y la de una mujer. Stiles se quedó paralizado al pie de las escaleras tratando de escuchar con atención pero solo reconocía fragmentos o lo que le parecía pedazos de palabras. “No es asunto tulló” decía la voz femenina “Es mi hijo” repetía su padre. Fuera cual fuera la conversación que se tenía en aquellos momentos estaba relacionada con Stiles. Decidido bajo rápidamente entrando a la cocina de donde venía todo el ruido y solo encontró a su padre apoyado con ambas manos en la mesa.

_ ¿Pasa algo? Te escuche discutir con alguien_  se apresuró a decir Stiles.

_No solo estaba hablando por radio con la oficina_ hablo rápidamente el sheriff _ se extraviaron unos documentos que necesito y nadie sabe dónde están_ explico aun sin ver a los ojos a Stiles.

_ ¿Seguro papa?_ suspiro cuando finalmente su padre se incorporó tomándole por un hombro y apretándolo suavemente.

_Si, sube a dormir, es tarde, yo iré en un momento_ Stiles asintió positivamente dispuesto a subir y seguir durmiendo, pero al tratar de hacerlo su padre le retuvo. Pero no pudo preguntar nada, ni quiso hacerlo, solo se dejó abrazar.

…

...


End file.
